The Two Captains
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: *This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and how I can improve* The story how in 1941, a scrawny kid named Steve Rogers started a beautiful friendship with Captain Jack Harkness with nearly 70 years worth of history to it. RATED T: For mild language and a flirtatious Jack
1. Chapter 1

1941...nearly 70 years ago...

Con man Captain Jack Harkness roams through the streets of New York City just taking in the atmosphere when he sees a scrawny guy getting attacked by two thugs. He puts up a fight, but clearly isn't successful. Jack comes in and makes the save, throwing one of the thugs off him and startling both.

Jack: Hey, pick on someone your own size! You wanna dance, at least make it fair! Come on!

The thugs run off. Jack pulls up the young, bruised man.

"You ok kid? What's your name?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers and I'm not a kid."

"Coulda fooled me. You're pretty skinny for a grown man. You should probably work out a little?"

"Thanks for the save...and the advice. I'm gonna need it when I enlist."

"Oh good for you! A real soldier on our hands! You definitely fight like a soldier. Just hit the gym and you'll look like a soldier. Trust me, nobody will even think about messing with you."

Steve blushes.

"Um...thank you! Are you new around here? I've never seen your face before and I've lived here pretty much forever."

"Well, I'm not exactly from around here. Just sightseeing."

"Oh. Well are you busy later?"

"Eh, yeah. I've got places to be. In fact, I gotta be somewhere now. I'm about to be late actually."

"Oh, I don't wanna keep you waiting. Thanks again! I really wish we could chat more. You seem like a cool guy!"

"Yeah, well maybe in the next life. See ya, remember, hit the gym!"

"Ha, I will!"

Jack walks away. Steve limbs away with a new feeling of self-esteem hovering over him.

One year later...

World War II

Captain Jack is there at a bar. From the corner of his eye, he sees what he believes is a dashing young man from a far, but as he looks harder he thinks "Isn't that that scrawny kid from way back?" He walks over to investigate.

Steve (looking much bigger) is there thinking deeply, whisky in hand when he sees him...

"When I said you need to get to a gym, you really took it to heart didn't you kid?"

Steve looks up and see's him...

"Oh my God...I thought I'll never see you again!"

He puts out his hand for a hand shake, but Jack gives him a hug.

"Good to see you man! You've really been pumping it haven't you?"

"Oh no. It's artificial."

"Artificial?"

"I was a part of this experiment when I enlisted that enhances my abilities physically. They call it the..."

"The super soldier experiment? That's you? You're Captain America?!"

"Well, yeah. I don't wanna brag but that's what they call me!"

"Holy cow! I've heard so much! You really are the real American Hero! You're like G.I. Joe!"

Steve looks confused.

"I'm sorry? G.I. Joe? Is that one of the new guys or something?"

"Um...don't worry about it. Just a bad joke from where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

*in a somewhat somber tone* "Oh, long, long ways from home I'll tell you that much. *lightens up* But enough about me! What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I asked you first, Captain."

"When we first met I told you I was enlisting remember?"

"No, I mean what are you doing HERE. Doesn't Captain America have better things to do than boozing up at this time of night?"

"Well, I have to be off for this big mission tomorrow and I'm kinda scared. I met this girl named Peggy. She's amazing...REALLY amazing and I wanna spend so much time with her and I have a bad feeling about how the mission could end you know?"

"Oh come on, you've made it this far, don't wuss out now! Whatever you have planned for Peggy is still gonna happen WHEN you get back."

"Thanks man. That means a lot."

"That's only because you're drunk."

"I'm tipsy, but I get the point."

They both laugh.

They were just talking and talking catching up for the rest of the night until Steve looks at his watch...

"Damn, that much time has passed? Boy, time really flies these days doesn't it?"

"You can say that again"

Jack pours himself a glass and chugs it.

"Well, I guess that means you're off then?"

"Yeah, but I promise you if I come back..."

"WHEN you come back."

"WHEN I come back, and after I spend some time with Peggy, we'll definitely do this again. Over lunch. Maybe I'll bring Peggy along so we can all get acquainted."

"It's a date!"

"..."

"I'm kidding Steve. Lighten up!"

They both laugh; Steve a little more nervously.

"Yeah, well, it's been swell. Thanks again for the advice, now and back then, and thanks for being a friend."

"Maybe we'll be more when you get back!"

They both laugh hysterically. Steve walks away while Jack still sits at the barstool.

"See ya later."

"See ya."

Jack stares at Steve's ass as he walks away and chuckles.

"Ooh boy. He he. Good kid..."

He then chugs the bottle of booze.

Steve never came back. His plane crashed during the mission in the water and was remembered as noble, legendary soldier...

Until 70 years later...

Steve awakens in modern day New York to hear a man wearing an eye patch speaking to him.

"Mr. Rogers, I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. You've been frozen for 70 years. The world has changed and we here at SHIELD have a special task for you that involves the fate of the world.

Steve is too gutted to speak. He's confused and gutted. The world he knows is long gone. He can't help but remember everyone he's lost, especially his girl Peggy...and his man Jack.

"Are you gonna be okay Mr. Rogers?"

"Yeah, I...it's just that...I had a date...

Months later...

Steve has gotten situated with his new surroundings and while it still hurts to lose everything, he's managing. Fury sends himself and fellow teammates on The Avengers Initiative, Tony Stark and Clint Barton, on a mission to Cardiff. Some strange outbreak. No one knows what these creatures are, but the two are flown in to check it out. But they aren't the only team there...

As they investigate a torn, barren wasteland that used to be a peaceful city area, a voice carries from a distance...

"Can I help you gentlemen? You guys don't look like you're from around here."

Steve recognized that voice immediately.

"It can't be..." he thought to himself. He turned around and it truly was an old friend...

"JACK?!" he screams.

He pulls down his cowl and Jack stops in his tracks.

Clint and Tony look confused. Jack and Steve walk slowly toward each other as if they've seen a ghost.

They're halfway there from each other when...

BLAM

Jack is shot dead in the head from some strange looking creature. Steve looks heartbroken and enraged.

The creature mops the floor with Tony and Clint. Steve lunges at the beast with his shield to little to no effect. The creature grabs the shield and hits Steve in his stomach, taking him to the ground. The creature is about to attack when...

BLAM! BLAM!

Jack is back up, still with a hole in his head slowly healing, and shot the beast with some alien-like gun that leaves a whole in the monster's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

Jack then walks to Steve, with the biggest grin on his face.

"You ok kid?"

Steve can't believe his eyes. He faints.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

We open to Torchwood HQ. Steve is still unconcious, only now he's in Jack's sleeping area on his bed. He's slowly coming to though, head spinning. He hears nothing but the cries of his loved ones. Peggy...Bucky...all dead...except Jack. Why is that, he wondered._ Am I dreaming?_

He started hearing voices from a nearby room. It was The Avengers and Team Torchwood getting acqainted in the main hall. Gwen, Toshiko, Ianto, and Owen all at their stations with Clint sitting next to Toshiko (she can't take her eyes of him) wiping his arrows while Tony and Jack were talking in the center of the room.

"What do you mean you've never heard of us?" said a curious and offended Tony. "We saved the Earth."

"So did we, and you don't hear us bragging about it." said an unimpressed Owen. "In fact, didn't we save the entire universe?"

Jack: "Yeah, though I did most of the work from what I remember."

"Yeah yeah yeah...so none of you have ever..."

Gwen: "Nope."

Tosh: "Fraid not, sorry. We don't really keep up with American news."

Ianto: "I think I read an article about a man in an iron suit getting shit faced and trashing his house. Was that you?"

Tony looks embarrased.

"Uh...yeah...BUT when I'm sober I can get the job done. Even when I'm drunk, I'm as amazing as a sober me."

Owen: "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Tony looks shocked that anyone wouldn't know who 'The Iron Man' is. He holds his composure. He extends his hand.

"Stark. Tony Stark. Playboy. Genius. Philanthropist. Billionaire. The Iron Man. Nice to meet you Ian."

"It's Owen."

Tony takes back his hand.

"Really? Never heard of it. Not one of my favorite names to begin with. See this suit? Made that. I'm a global phenomenon."

"Wouldn't you have to be known globally to be a phenomenon?"

"Yeah, but Cardiff doesn't count. Never heard of it. Is it even on the UK map? It doesn't even have it's own land. I mean, I've heard of IceLAND. ScotLAND. IreLAND. Then Wales. Cardiff. I mean what's that about? And what the hell is a Torchwood? Never heard of YOU guys and you guys *in air quotes* 'supposedly' saved the entire universe. I mean, the universe is pretty big. Shouldn't news about saving it be bigger?"

Jack (with a big cheeky smile on his face): "You probably haven't heard of it because we are a top **secret** organization. We keep things about us on a pretty tight lid here in Cardiff."

Clint (still cleaning his arrows) "Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria in 1879. It began as a private organization used to restore the British Empire to it's former glory, but since it's grown throughout Earth. Even India. It has a few bases around the globe to defend their district from, primarily, alien threats."

Clint looks up to see faces of confusion and shock throughout the room, except from Toshiko whose still lost in Clint's eyes, only this time with a newfound amazement and impressed.

"...I've done a few missions in Cardiff. The locals don't seem to like you guys."

Jack is dumbfounded. Tony can't help but giggle.

"Locals?! What locals can possibly know we even exist?"

"The ones who's homes got a hole in their walls following many, many battles between a 'team of hoodlums' and 'funny looking spacemen'."

Tosh laughs; it's one of those laughs you'd hear from a girl in high school who's nervous around their crush.

"Also, I've done some research."

"Where on Earth could you find info on-"

"Wikipedia."

They all let out a hearty laugh.

Tony: "You know, speaking of info, you still haven't told me anything except your name and that you're a little on the special side."

Jack: "I'm not sure if being immortal makes me special, but if you say so."

Tony: "Actually, we've got a guy on our team who turns into a jolly green giant so that's probably as special as you can get."

They all laugh.

Tony: "Ha...but seriously, tell me the juicy stuff. Like what's up between you and the Star Spangled Banner? I saw the way you two looked at each other. You said you two were in WW2 together. Were you two...you know..."

Ianto's eyes widen.

Jack blushes a bit and looks a bit lost for words.

"Um...oh no...nothing like..."

"Calm down, it's okay, I don't care if you two bump uglies in the past or present. It's 2013. You're all looking at a man wearing an iron suit. Men have stepped on the moon. I'm sure we've all almost seen the end of the world. A Korean man in a tacky blue suit made the most viral video of all time. I think we can all handle two men being in a relationship. By the way, that wasn't a secret you were keeping from the team were you?"

"No, they knew...I mean I'm not...well I am...it's a little more than that."

"Ah, I get it. You're immortal, so you like to 'spread your wings'. Deep into any and all species as you can before this cookie crumbles. Men. Women. Robots. Aliens."

Jack lights up.

"YES! Finally, somebody gets it!"

Him and Tony fist bump.

"Yeah, I can dig it."

"Yeah, but me and Steve aren't any-"

That's when Steve walks in.

"Aren't any what?"

Jack: "Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty himself."

Steve looks like he's dead serious right now.

"I don't wanna joke. I want answers. Now."

"Woah woah, take it easy. If you wanna cash in that free snuggle card, you gotta wait in line just like the rest of these schmucks."

The whole room bursts out laughing. Except for Steve who really means business.

"JACK!"

Jack walks to him and puts his hands up.

"Alright, take it easy. Fine I'll stop, for now. If you wanna talk, please, step into my office."

He puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and walks him into Jack's office. As they walk away...

Tony: "They make such a cute couple."

Gwen: "They do don't they? They practically bicker like one already."

Tony: "Yeah. I'm not gonna lie. Steve's found a good one on his hands. It feels like just yesterday he was in a chunk of ice. They grow up so fast..."

Meanwhile in Jack's office...both men sit at a table. Steve sitting at one end, arms crossed, while Jack sits across from him with his hands crossed on the table.

"Why are you alive?"

Jack can't take that big grin off his face

"It's good to see you too Steve."

Steve takes a whiff of air, a bit impatient and anxious.

"Look...it's not that I'm not grateful to see an old friend, I AM...very much...but the last time I saw that friend was nearly 75 years ago. Last time I checked, all my friends were dead so when one randomly shows up out of the blue it throws me off. Wouldn't you want answers?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, Tony already told me your story and why you're here so I don't have any questions."

"Well, can you at least answer mine?"

The smile goes away from Jack's face, quickly replaced with a coy, sarcastic smile.

"You know, when you've been around for as long as I have, and I don't mean in an iceberg, you get sick of asking questions."

"How long have you been around?"

Jack quickly and casually says "A couple thousand, give or take."

Steve's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"I...I'm sorry...can you run that by me again? I...thought you said..."

"I did. How about I just tell you the whole damn thing?"

"Um...yeah...please do."

So he did. It was a long story, but Jack got through it. Jack told him everything. About the man in the blue box. About saving the world. About traveling the world after first becoming immortal. About how just seeing that small kid's courage and heart in the alleyway that night inspired him to enlist. About joining Torchwood. Everything.

"Now, any questions?"

Steve is literally speechless.

"Good. I can tell you've been paying attention. You were always a pretty good listener. Now, I have a question for you...

How have you been lately?"

"Um...pretty good. Saved the world."

"Hey! Same here! We have so much in common! Isn't it nice to answer simple questions with simple answers?"

They both laugh.

"Yeah...I guess it is."

"Now, you wanna hang out another day and catch up or just BS like friends are supposed to instead of asking 21 questions?"

Steve giggles.

"Yeah...yeah that sounds nice Jack. I'd love to."

"It's a date."

"Oh that takes me back."

They get up and head toward the door out of Jack's office, but Jack stops Steve.

"Just one more thing."

Steve looks puzzled.

"What did you think of this...our first official date?"

Steve smiles and blushes.

"Well, for it to be a date, you gotta buy me flowers first. If this does constitute as a date...I loved every minute of it."

The biggest smile comes across both their faces.

Back in the main Torchwood entrance...Steve and Jack walk in.

Tony: "And that folks, is how yours truly saved the world...HEY! Our love birds have returned!"

Everyone claps, Ianto a bit reluctant though.

Tony: "How was the quarrel?"

Steve: "Screw you."

Tony: "Please...as long as Jack can join in."

Jack: "Now that's something I'm sure would be fun...as long as you put the suit on Stark."

Tony bursts out laughing.

Steve: "Alright, so I guess we're going now. Sure you don't need help with that creature from earlier?"

Tony: "Please, they saved the _galaxy. _They can handle a little weird alien thing. Isn't that right Jack?"

"Right. Might have to come to America and bail you guys out one day!"

"Don't push it, soldier. You may have WalesLand, but America is our turf. We are the greatest, because I'm their leader."

Steve: "Oh YOU'RE the leader now?"

Tony: "And don't you forget it."

As they walk towards the elevator, Clint gets up and Toshiko practically jumps up with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Um...um...Hawkeye..."

"Please, call me Clint."

Toshiko gulps as she tries to hide a schoolgirlish grin.

"Um...okay 'Clint', by any chance, if you're not busy, or you have another mission in Cardiff, could you...um...can you...I mean would you like to..."

Clint grins; he knows exactly what she's trying to say. He gently pulls the paper from her hand and puts it in his pocket.

"Yes...I would love to have drink with you Toshiko...and yes...I will cal you."

He winks at her and walks away. She has a big smile on her face, bites her lip, and stares at his ass. Owen tries hard to conceal his laugh.

The Avengers get on the elevator.

Tony: "Alright, folks, it's been swell. For a bunch of Brits, you're all alright."

Gwen: "Jack's American and I'm Welsh."

Tony: "And still no land. What a shame. Well...peace!"

Jack: "See ya."

As they go up, the two captains salute each other farewell...until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

*Shout out and big thanks to PrimaDoctor for giving me the idea for Steve and Jack getting drunk together*

It's a little after 3 AM.

Jack is sleeping in bed. It's been a week since he's seen Steve. He's awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing. His hand scrambles to find his cell phone on the dresser beside him. He finally picks it up. He answers it a bit disoriented from just waking up.

*whispering* "Hello?"

A deep, commanding unfamiliar voice answers.

"Hello Jack. This is Nick Fury. You may have heard of me. Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Never heard of you or this S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's because unlike your Torchwood team, we're actually a secret organization."

Jack looks confused and insulted at the same time.

"How did you even get this number?"

"Does it matter?"

"Um, yeah. When it's 3 AM in the morning and I'm getting a call from a stranger who-"

"I'm also the founder of The Avengers. I'm sure you've heard of them."

Jack wipes the cold from his eyes and the drool from his lips.

"Oh. Yeah. What do you want?"

"We have an issue concerning my team's Steve Rogers."

Jack is fully awake now. He gets up (not out of bed, but up against the wall).

"What? What's wrong with Steve?"

"I don't know what type of impact your existence has had on him, but he's been in a bit of a tailspin lately. He's been acting a little...off...since he found out you were alive and I'm afraid it's affecting his line of work. How he acts and thinks during missions. His head's not in the game like it should be and if you really have made him this way, I need you to fix it."

"Fix? What do you expect me to do? I can't just get up and hitch a ride to America-"

"You don't have to...he's in Cardiff."

Jack's eyes widen.

"...What?"

"You heard me. Don't ask me why he's there because I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is what my sources tell me and they tell me an American that matches Mr. Rogers' description is at a bar in Cardiff called Buffalo. I need you to sober him up, put him in check, and get his ass on a plane back to America. Now am I clear?"

"I-"

"Good."

Fury hangs up. Jack gets out of bed, revealing a slowly awaking man next to him...Ianto Jones.

"Who was that?"

Jack gets his pants off the floor and puts them on.

"I have no idea, but we need to get Steve out of Buffalo's Bar."

"Steve? Captain America Steve? What's he's doing in Cardiff...and did you say we?"

"Yep. I have no idea. I need you to drive me there."

He throws Ianto his pants and buttoned shirt.

"What? What's wrong with your car? And this is your shirt."

"Mine blew up at the last mission, remember? I would get someone else, but they're all sleeping and since you're awake, you win by default. And I'll take that."

He takes his shirt back.

"So I'm default now?"

"You know what I mean Ianto. I will pay you back big time alright?"

*reluctantly* "Fine. Okay."

Later, Jack and Ianto arrive at Buffalo's Bar in Ianto's SUV. Jack opens the car door and steps out, then looks at Ianto who's still in the car.

"You're not coming?"

"I'd rather wait here if you don't mind."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

"Don't be gone too long."

Jack walks into Buffalo's Bar, which is practically empty, making it easy for Jack to see Steve at the counter rambling to the elderly bartender and anyone who'd listen. The bartender looks annoyed. Steve looks drunk out of his mind.

"Unbelievable." Jack thinks as he walks towards Steve.

"And then I crashed to the bottom of the ocean *makes plane crashing noise* WOOOSSSHHH! Now I'm here!"

As Steve starts singing "Started From The Bottom Now I'm Here", Jack puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've had enough kid."

"HEY! Well if it isn't the ghost of Christmas past! Well, my past anyway! HA HA HA!"

Bartender: "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Why does everyone think...no! I'm just a friend."

"I really don't care. Just get him outta here. He's been scaring away my customers all night."

Steve giggles.

"Ha! Don't mind him! He...he...he he's...he's just...a...um...bartender person. So what're doing around these parts man?"

"I live around here. I should be asking why you're not in America, Captain."

"HA HA HA! I see what you did there! Well, since you asked so politely...captain...he he he...I've had a lot on mind lately and I needed a break so why not come to my favorite war buddy's place. It was a bit late to visit so I came here for a drink...and another one...and another one...and another...he he ha ha..."

Bartender: "War buddy? You two were in the war?"

Jack: "Yeah, a long time ago-"

Steve: Ha! Try WW2 buddy."

Bartender: "I beg your pardon?"

Jack: "Don't mind him. As you can see, this kid's not in the best condition."

Steve: "And stop calling me kid okay?! I'm 90 years old! You don't see me calling you grandpa!"

Bartender looks confused.

Jack: "Um..."

Bartender: "Say no more. I'll leave you two to it. By the way, no matter how much of a prick this guy is drunk, I've got nothing but respect for men who've enlisted."

Jack: "Thank you."

Bartender goes to clean some drinking glasses.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's just...he's...just a..."

"Bartender person?"

"Yeah! You a mind reader too?"

Jack sits down next him.

"I have my moments. You ready to go or you need a minute?"

"Can we talk for a while?"

"Um...sure. Bartender, can I get a drink?"

Bartender: "Sure that's a good idea?"

Jack: "Oh it's for me. Just cut off this guy."

So Jack got his drink...and another one...and another...and for added leverage another one. Him and Steve BS'd for a while. A long while actually. Jack forget Ianto was even outside and why him and Steve were there in the first place. He was just enjoying the prescence of an old friend. They traded stories until Jack said *a little tipsy, but not nearly as drunk like Steve by the way*

"You know Steve, this has been great, but I've gotta know, is there any reason you're coming into bars at night? You're not in a tailspin or something right?"

"Well...know that you mention it...before I found out you were alive, I was just dealing with everyone in my life being...gone. My girl Peggy, my friend Bucky, all my friends were...are gone. I was functioning. Then you come in and all those dead memories came back and it just hurts knowing everyone I loved is gone. It makes me feel...alone."

"Dammit, that's not true and you know that. I'm your friend right?"

"Yeah."

"The Avengers. Those your friends right?"

"Yeah."

"You've met a lot of great people, I'm sure of it and they all care about you. They love you. Don't forget that. You're a great man, great friend, and great soldier. Don't forget that either."

"Thanks Jack. That really means a lot."

He looks into Jack's eyes and plants a strong and sloppy but passionate kiss on Jack.

Jack looks lost for words.

"...What was that about?"

"What? I thought you always wanted to..."

"No...well...yeah...and you're great guy and I wouldn't mind...you know..."

"But?"

"But...for one thing, you're drunk. I'm not sure if you'll have these same feelings if you were sober. Second, there's aready a cute boy in my life. We just started going out not too long ago and I think I'm starting to fall for him. Now I know how you used to feel about Peggy. Third, you're one of the only friends I've had that's lasted as long as this other than The Doctor. I'm not sure if I wanna complicate an already complex friendship."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

Steve passes out on the counter table. Jack picks him up over his shoulder and carries him out.

"It was nice meeting you bartender."

"You too soldier. When he comes to, tell your friend to hang in there."

Jack nods _yes_.

Jack gets to the car to find a sleeping Ianto. He knocks on the window. Ianto wakes up. Jack waves. Ianto opens the doors. Jack sets Steve in the back and then sits on the passenger side. Ianto looks annoyed as he looks at his watch.

"I told you one thing!_ Don't be gone too long_. You two have been in there for a bloody hour!"

"I missed you too dear."

Ianto smells his breath.

"And you've been drinking! Must have been a regular spoon fest for you two!"

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is you're replacing me with G.I. Joe back there!"

"That's absurd."

"Of course you are! All this time you've spent together lately! All the history you two have! He's an American soldier like you...his looks...that chiseled body...it's like he's bloody photoshopped! I can't compete with that!"

A slight tear comes from Ianto's eye. Before he can wipe it, Jack gently grabs his face and wipes it with his thumb. With his hand still on Ianto's face, he says...

"That's what I love about you. For every difference we have from each other, the more I'm able to fall for you. Like gravity. You're smart, sophisticated, classy...I can go on. I'll be on this Earth forever...but it means nothing if I spend a second of it without you right now."

He gives Ianto a truly passionate kiss on the lips and then a peck on the cheek.

"Now, do you feel better?"

Ianto is blushing.

"Only because you always tell the truth when you're drunk."

A twinkle comes to Jack's eye and a smile across his face.

"I'm tipsy, but I get the point."

"I'm sure you do. That's not the only thing you'll get later."

Ianto winks at Jack. They both laugh.

"Just shut up and drive you big goof!"

Ianto does just that with the biggest grin on his face as he drives back to Torchwood HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve slowly wakes up on the floor in Jack's office. Standing over him is Jack holding a mug in his hand.

"Morning, sunshine."

Steve looks confused as he stares up at Jack, holding his head.

"Hey Jack. Why am I on the floor? Why does my head hurt?"

"You're on the floor because my bed was kind of...preoccupied. Your head hurts because you've got a good 'ol fashioned hangover my friend."

"I don't get hangovers. I don't even get drunk."

"Well you could have fooled me, Steve."

Jack bends down to the ground and hands Steve the mug.

"Here, drink this."

Steve does just that, and then has this disgusted look on his face. Almost spits it out before Jack advises otherwise.

"Nuh uh uh! Don't you dare spit that out! Not on this carpet! You better swallow!"

Jack contemplates what he just said in his head.

"Oddly enough, I was saying the same thing to a bedfellow the other night."

"What is this stuff?!"

"The Harkness family recipe, that's what. The perfect cure for a hangover. Keep drinking."

Steve does just that. Steve then thinks over what might have gone down last night.

"Jack...did we...last night...you know..."

Jack giggles.

"Of course not Steve. I asked politely but in your drunken stupor, you fended me off. People can only resist this jawline when they're drunk."

Steve chuckles.

"Why? Is it such a crime to...you know...with the handsomest man in the galaxy?"

"No, I don't mean any offense, Jack. It's just...again, no offense...you're not exactly my type."

Jack chuckles to himself.

"Yeah okay, soldier."

"Can I get off this floor now? It's getting cold and I'm hungry."

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll make you some soup."

"It doesn't have any of the Harkness family recipe in it, does it?"

Jack laughs.

"No, no...just noodles and broth. Lots and lots of broth."

The two walk into the kitchen. Steve sits down at the kitchen table, still holding his head. Jack pulls a bowl from the cabinet.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Sleeping, the lazy bastards. They don't usually come in until noon."

"Oh..."

Steve thinks for a moment.

"You're not gonna ask why I'm in Cardiff?"

Jack then turns to Steve. He leans against the kitchen sink and crosses his arms.

"I did. Last night."

A curious look comes across Steve's face.

"And what did I say?"

"Well, you were pretty drunk so you mostly mumbled a lot, but the gist of what you said was you were lonely. The only thing that made sense at the moment was someone who's existence makes no sense, me. You said bad memories were flooding back and you needed some comforting. That sound about right?"

" *reluctantly* Um...yeah. Pretty much."

"Now, Steve, I said this to you last night but since it seems you don't remember much, I'm gonna say it again so I hope it gets through that pretty skull of yours as well as it did last night...you are not alone. You have The Avengers. You have friends. You have me. Understand?"

"...Yeah. Yeah I do. I appreciate the pep talk."

"You better. So, if I send you back on a plane to America, you're not gonna do anything...drastic? Not gonna go into any more tailspins or breakdowns?"

"If they all amount to another one of these headaches, definitely not."

Jack grins. Steve grins back at him.

"Good. Now, if you're feeling low like that again, you call me, okay? And if you plan on making a visit like that again, you call first okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's my boy."

Suddenly, Ianto walks in yawning and wiping the cold from his eyes...wearing nothing but a blanket wrapped around his body. Jack smiles, and Steve's eyes light up when he see's the sight.

"Ah...Captain, you remember Ianto, right? AKA...the man who preoccupied my bed."

Ianto's eyes light up when he see's Steve. Steve just casually waves, grinning at Ianto.

"Howdy."

Ianto's face just turns red in embarrassment as he just freezes in embarrassment.

"H...how...howdy Mr. Rogers."

"Please...call me Steve, Ianto."

Ianto laughs nervously before going to Jack, whispering in his ear...

"You said he was so drunk he won't be waking up for a few more hours!"

Jack just casually speaks out loud, with a grin on his face amused by Ianto's embarrassment.

"Well, I woke him up. Come here you."

He pulls in Ianto by the sheet and lip locks a very passionate kiss with him. Steve grins for a moment because he's touched by how beautiful that kiss was, but then a lightbulb goes off in Steve's head. Now his face turns to shock, not because of Janto, but because he remembers fragments of how he acted with Jack around the bar...specifically he remembers the kiss. He tries to hold his composure though. He gulps.

"I...*clears throat* didn't know you two were together."

"Yep, he's the brains to my beauty. Sit down, Ianto. I'll make you some coffee."

Ianto can't help but chuckle.

"Isn't that usually my job?"

"After last night, I'd be surprised if you had any 'jobs' left in you."

Jack winks at him. Ianto looks petrified knowing Jack had said that in front of Steve. Ianto had always been a bit shy about showing public affection in front of company in all of his relationships, but doing it with the man he loved in front of the man he thought was competition the night before really didn't help and made things more awkward for him.

"Go on, sit. The captain doesn't bite. That's the *points at himself* other captain's job."

Jack laughs as Ianto awkwardly sits in front of Steve at the kitchen table. Jack pulls a mug out the cabinet that says '#1 Coffee Boy', a mug Jack had gotten Ianto for his birthday. The kitchen was laced with awkward silence for a while. Then Jack breaks it.

"I'll be right back."

Ianto: "Where are you going?"

"Just remembered I left the iron in my room on. I'll be right back."

Jack bolts out the kitchen.

"You don't even iron your...clothes."

Jack was gone, leaving Steve and Ianto together. Now the room was really laced with awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So..."

"So..."

"So...you're not wearing any-"

"No."

Steve looks uncomfortable. Ianto looks embarrassed. More awkward silence ensues.

"So...um...heard you and your team saved the world."

"Yeah, but Jack did most of the work. Heard your team did too? That guy in the iron suit wouldn't shut up about it last time."

"Yeah...Tony's always been the more...vocal...one out of The Avengers. He's got a mouth on him, believe me, but he can back it up."

"Reminds me of someone on our team."

"Who? That Ian guy?"

"Owen."

"Weird, Tony kept calling him Ian for some reason. He said he was an ignorant wise-ass? That the same guy?"

Ianto doesn't hesitate.

"Yep. That sounds like Owen alright."

"Ah, I see...so what did you save the world against?"

"A giant monster and a rift in the galaxy. You?"

"A megalomaniac Asgardian who recruited an entire alien civilization and caused a rift in the galaxy."

Ianto has a curious look on his face.

"Asgardian as in the Gods?"

"Yep. His brother's on our team. Thor and believe me, that is not a guy you want fighting against you."

Ianto's face lights up in curiosity and amazement.

"Thor?! As in Mighty God of Thunder, Thor? Son of Odin, Thor?"

"The one and only."

"Wow...that's incredible! I was a big mythology buff in college and...do you think you can introduce me one day?"

"Oh definitely."

"Is his hammer really..._that_ heavy?"

Steve chuckles.

"Let's just say the Hulk couldn't even lift it if he tried, which he did."

"Who's the...OH...isn't that the scientist who turns into an angry giant?"

"Bruce Banner, yeah. He's actually a cool guy when you get to know him."

"Have you ever tried getting to know The Hulk?"

"Nope and I never will. Hulk is like...a little kid who's had too much candy and goes on a tantrum when you try to take it."

The two laugh.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't want to get on his bad side then."

"All of Hulk's sides are bad. Each and every angle."

The two laugh harder.

The two get to chatting for many minutes, while Jack watches on his surveillance monitors from his "secret room". He watches leaned back in his chair with a big smile on his face because he's happy to see his two favorite men in his life getting along and chit-chatting.

Those minutes turned into an hour and eventually Jack walked back in as Ianto and Steve were trading old stories.

"Hey, Jack. Forgot about you for a second. Why'd you leave again? Oh yeah...the iron thing."

"How big was that iron that you were tending to it for an hour?"

Jack goes to Steve and pats him on the head.

"As big as your head!"

Steve chuckles. Jack goes to Ianto and kisses him on the forehead.

"Didn't you say you were gonna make me coffee?"

"And me soup?"

"You're both grown men! You can make your own crap!"

The three laugh.

_Later..._

Jack and Steve are at an airport. Steve is about to get on a plane back to America.

"Well, this is it."

"Yeah...it was good seeing you, Steve. You should visit again soon."

"Same to you, Jack. You're always welcome on American soil."

"Oh, I can't remember the last time I was on American soil. But you...YOU definitely have to come back here so me, you, and Ianto can have a double date!"

Steve looks puzzled.

"For it to be a double date, don't both parties have to be with someone? Won't I just be the odd man out?"

"Of course, but I have the perfect date for you! I have this old friend from when I used to travel with The Doctor."

"How old we talking?"

"Not as old as you and definitely not as old as me. She works for a UNIT, which is kinda like Torchwood only not as sexy."

Steve laughs.

"She's smart. She's funny. She's a Hell of a looker. You'll love her. I mean, you're not gonna look this good forever. You gotta get back on the market sooner or later."

"Maybe...I'll think about it. If I'm ever in town again, I wouldn't mind meeting Miss...Miss?"

"Jones. Martha Jones."

"Hmmm...okay."

"Promise you'll visit!"

"I promise."

"Again, good seeing you."

Jack sticks his hand out, but Steve gives him a big hug. Steve gets on the plane steps and before he goes inside, he waves back to Jack.

"Looking forward to that double date! See ya!"

Jack waves back.

"See ya!"


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

**Before I end this, I just wanna thank everyone for reading this and providing so much feedback on my first fanfic. It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I also wanna thank PrimaDoctor for helping me come up with a way to end this because without PrimaDoctor this finale would have been much different than it is now and I doubt it would have been an ending you all would have liked. I'm actually proud of the way this ending turned out and I hope this is the ending you all like as well. Again, thank you all for the feedback and as with all my stories, I hope you've enjoyed it :)**

* * *

_And from there, The Two Captains had a beautiful friendship. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just a beautiful, uncomplicated friendship. Steve, on occasion, would drop by into Cardiff to see how his favorite soldier was and Jack, though rarely, came to America to see how his favorite soldier was doing. Though, when all Torchwood teams eventually died out, Jack was asked by Nick Fury (with some helpful persuasion from Steve of course) to enlist Jack as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. They laughed together. They cried together. Even fought together. When they needed comforting, whether it was for when Jack lost Ianto or when Steve lost Natasha, the mother of his only son James, they were always there for each other and never hesitated otherwise. They were always there to see the loves in each others lives. For Jack...Ianto, Alonso, Jenny, and now alone. For Steve...Martha, Rachel, Natasha, and now Sharon, Steve's wife. Jack was the best man at Steve's wedding actually. Years have passed...decades actually...and Steve is 75. Jack is...well, he lost count, but he still looks exactly the same way he did when he met Steve. But lately, age has finally caught up with Steve as he's on his death bed after suffering a pretty massive heart attack. He didn't want to die in a hospital. He said he's had too much artificial junk pumping through his veins for all these years so he wanted to die naturally in the privacy of his home in the comfort of his bed. All of his friends and loved ones had been visiting him for weeks. Most people had been surprised Steve stuck it out this long but what they didn't know was that Steve pulling on until he was able to say goodbye to one more friend..._

"What do you mean you're not going to see him?"

Asked a confused, concerned, and enraged young man in his 30's with blond hair and blazing blue eyes (imagine someone like Max Thieriot) at Jack's doorstep.

"I'm sorry, James, I just...can't."

"My father is gonna be gone soon and you don't even say goodbye to him?"

"I'm sorry it's just...too.."

"Hard? Painful? You don't think I know that? You don't think it's been hard on me? My mom? Tony?"

"It's not as simple as you think it is."

"WELL...explain because I'm having a pretty hard time understanding why my father's best friend doesn't even wanna see him on his deathbed! You two are like brothers and you're just gonna-"

"That's the thing. He is just like a brother. More than that. My best friend. I've been..."

Jack gulps as he struggles to get the words out through how hurt he feels, which you can see in his eyes.

"I've been alive way...way...**way** too long. I've seen so many people come and go and die in my life...people I grew to love as my friends...I never knew me and Steve would last this long. I've seen too many of my friends die. I don't think I can handle seeing my favorite soldier..."

Jack tries hard to hold back his tears, but one tear manages to trickle down his left cheek. He quickly wipes it as he tries to suck up his pain.

There is a moment of somber silence before James begins to sympathize with Jack.

"Look, Jack, I can understand where you're coming from-"

Jack sarcastically laughs.

"No...you really don't. I wouldn't even want my worst enemy to understand how this feels."

"...but my dad needs you right now. He doesn't know how long he's gonna be around so the least you can do is come by and say goodbye. I know it won't be easy, but please, do it for him."

Jack is speechless, but he's thinking it over as he sulks. James looks annoyed.

"Fine, don't come. But remember he's dying. You're not. You'll be sulking and wondering 'what if' until this cookie crumbles."

James walks back to his car in front of the house. He opens the door but just before he gets in, Jack shouts to him...

"Hey James?"

James looks back up to Jack.

"Yeah?"

"You remind me of him everyday. You're just as much of a leader as he was. I hope you know that he's proud of you not only as the leader of The Avengers, but as the son he always wanted and many of us could hope for, believe me."

"Yeah I know."

"Your old man was...IS a great soldier. He may have spent the last few years as a consulting agent, but he will always be a soldier...one of the few legends that actually lives up to the legend."

"Tell him that yourself."

James gets in his car and drives off, leaving Jack on his porch to ponder what he should do next.

_Later..._

Sharon (crying), her son James, and a 70 year old Tony Stark sit in the living room of her home in silence. James is comforting his mother on the couch rubbing her back while Tony is sitting in a chair next to them. Tony leaps up and goes to the kitchen and rummages through cabinets and opens the refrigerator.

"Where do you keep the booze in here?"

"Tony, you've been sober 30 years. Don't break now."

"Well, excuse me, but I think it's a pretty damn good time to start drinking don't you?"

"Steve got you off the stuff! How do you think he'll feel if he knew you were using again?"

Tony thinks it over. Fuming with concealed rage, he slams the refrigerator door.

Sharon: "You two are the last of the original Avengers. You two fought like soldiers together. The least you can do is just be here for him as a friend. Someone has to-"

"Mom, he said he was coming."

"Really? Cause you went over his house 2 hours and I don't see-"

The doorbell rings.

James is about to get up before Tony comes out of the kitchen.

Tony: "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Tony walks towards the door, opens it, and there he sees Jack Harkness standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tony."

A grin comes across Tony's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Sassy Ass."

They hug each other, just before walking in the living room.

"You look really good for your age."

Tony chuckles.

"You're one to talk."

Sharon gets up off the couch.

"It's about damn time you showed up."

Still in tears, she hugs Jack. Jack pats her a few times on the back.

"It's good to see you too, Sharon."

James: "I'm glad you came. Did you wanna see him now?"

Jack looks a little reluctant.

"Yeah."

James walks Jack upstairs to Steve's room. Up there, he takes him to the furthest room down the hall. To Jack, it feels like the longest walk in his life, and the hall isn't even that long. He opens the door to reveal a 75 year old Steve in bed, looking like Hell might I add. He has this old, droopy face that looks completely phased with wrinkles and lines painted by the brush of time. That well groomed hair that used to occupy his head in his youth is now gone and he has a bald spot. He's wearing brown, silk pajamas underneath his covers. The color and the life from Steve's face have pretty much vanished now. Jack has known Steve for so many years now, he never even thought about Steve's age or how old he started to look when they hung out. Looking at how bad he looked there in bed watching G.I. Joe on his flat screen tv, he just knew his time was almost up.

"Hey, dad...you've got a visitor."

Steve adverts his eyes slowly to his son and then looks up to see Jack. Despite all the pain in his face, a smile comes across the old man's face. Jack smiles back.

"Jack...good to see you."

Jack goes to his side, bends down on one knee, and wraps his arm around the man, still on his back in bed. Jack lets go and grabs Steve's hand, still on his knee, and holds it in his. James smiles, happy to finally smile for the first time in weeks. Steve goes to speak, though struggles to get his words out.

"James, could you leave us to talk, please?"

"Sure thing, dad."

James walks towards the door, but Steve stops him.

"Oh, and James..."

"Yeah, dad?"

"...I love you."

James nods his head in approval of his father's remark. A slight grin comes to his face.

"...I love you too, dad."

James walks out and gently shuts the door behind him. As soon as he shuts the door, he begins to break down and cry, but he covers his mouth to try and hide the sound of his sobs. He cries as if he knows that will be the last time he'll ever be able to say those words to his father and vice versa.

Inside, The Two Captains gaze in each other's eyes for awhile and then just burst out laughing, though Steve struggles to laugh through the pain. He coughs for a bit, bringing a concerned look in Jack's eyes.

"I'm glad you came. I was beginning to doubt it."

"You knew I was coming to see you. You're my favorite soldier."

"You're mine too. Though, you kiss like a sailor."

Jack looks petrified, still remembering that night at Buffalo's.

"Yeah, Jack, I remembered. Still remember too. I'm sick...not senile."

"How come you never said anything?"

"You know, I honestly don't know. After awhile, I guess it just never *cough cough* mattered. I mean, I was sure it wouldn't complicate things, but would it ever have made a difference?"

Jack contemplates the question for a bit.

"No...probably not."

Steve coughs a lot into his hand. He coughs a bit of blood, but his hand to his side quickly so Jack doesn't see it and worry.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah...for now. Shouldn't be long no-"

"Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry Jack. Not all of us can live forever. Some of us just have to accept death, just as you've accepted life, because we don't have a choice."

"Please, can we not talk about-"

"Fine...let's talk about life."

"What about it?"

"Well...there's something I always wanted to know...this...Doctor...how come I never met him? I mean, you could have introduced me just once."

Jack chuckles.

"The Doctor isn't an easy man to get a hold of. The last time I saw him was when me, him, and pretty much everyone we knew had saved the world from this alien race called the Daleks. Have ever I told you about the Daleks?"

Steve nods no.

"Well, they're like giant gold toilets that always try to destroy the world with these plungers on their heads."

Steve laughs.

"More end of the world talk. How often did we save the world?"

"How often did we see the end of the world?"

They both laugh; Steve a little more with ease but it's still pretty bad.

"Jack, if you don't mind my asking...do you forgive him? For doing...this..to you?"

Jack thinks it over, contemplating the question. A grin comes to his face.

"You know...The Doctor is the worst thing that ever came in my life...but at the same time...he's the greatest thing to ever happen to anyone. Sure, in this...condition...I'm in...I've seen so many people pass in and out of my life and it hurt everytime...but if I never met The Doctor...I wouldn't have been able to meet those people. I wouldn't have been able to see so many extraordinary places and things of unbelievable shapes and sizes. More importantly, if I never met The Doctor...I wouldn't have been able to meet you...and you Steve Rogers, from the bottom of my heart, is the greatest person I've ever met and probably ever will meet in my neverending life. You were always like a father, brother, a son, and just a flat out wonderful human being and I couldn't ask for a better...either of those. I love you, Captain."

The biggest smile you can ever imagine comes over Steve's face.

"Thank you. That means so much."

A tear trickles down Steve's face, still with a smile on his face.

"Now, I can finally die in peace. Now, I can die happy."

A shaken Jack gets a paniced look on his face.

"Wha...what?"

"You heard me, soldier. Everything hurts...now I think it's time to let go."

Steve's eyes look weaker and weaker as his eyes are slowly closing with a look on his face of pain and relief.

Tears already begin to pour down Jack's face.

"Steve...Steve you can't go!"

"It's ok Jack. Let's face it...you were gonna see me go sooner or later in your 'condition'. Now...just let me go. I love you...Captain."

Steve's face completely fades away now and his eyes roll in the back of his head as they close. Jack quickly leaps up and checks Steve's heart.

He's gone.

Steve died, still with a smile on his face.

Jack breaks down and cries with his face buried on Steve's chest.

_1 year later_

Daylight. We're in the middle of a graveyard. We see a tombstone reading...

_R.I.P. Steve Rogers_

_Captain America_

_The REAL American Hero_

Behind it is a giant golden statue of Captain America holding his shield and giving a thumbs up. In front of the tombstone is Roger's shield.

A man is approaching the tombstone. It's Jack. He's holding a rose.

He kisses the rose and puts it gently on the tombstone.

"So...hey there kid...long time no see...hmm...funny as long as I've been alive, I can't remember the last time I've even been to a cemetery. I guess when you live forever, you wanna stay away from the dead so it doesn't kill your vibe."

Jack chuckles, in awkward silence.

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know why I'm talking to myself. I never believed in the afterlife...but I can only hope you hear something, where ever you are. I've moved on like you wanted me to. I've even been thinking about settling down. Met a nice guy recently so that's a start. His name's Will but it doesn't matter right now. I guess I came by for...I don't know...closure. You always gave me this warm feeling inside and gave me a reason to actually enjoy this long life everytime I saw it. Just because I couldn't see you or feel you...I guess I thought I could feel your aura if I came here. I definitely feel something. I don't know, just something. I hope you're better and happy wherever you are. I'm doing a better. Like I said things are looking up now. I don't know if I'll be here again so I hope this is just a proper goodbye, Steve. No matter how many years pass by, I'm gonna miss you but memories of the days we spent, the battles we fought, the drinks we had, the laughs we had, the smiles we shared...will always comfort me. I hope you knew that before you...left. I hope you know that now. Goodbye Steve. I l-"

Jack is cut off by a noise from afar...

In the distance, Jack can hear a very familiar sound in the distance...

the sound of the TARDIS.

He grins but instead of going to where he hears it...

He walks away in the opposite direction.

END


End file.
